Bonds Through Time and Space
by Super Matthew
Summary: A prophecy has been made: the universe is in terrible danger, and only Legolas can save it. After being transported to a world not like his own, he must fend for himself, or be killed. He will go through trials to prove his strength and go through love, loss, and much more. It is his destiny, and he must fulfill it. Drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chaper1_**

in the friggd waters of tatoween legolas woke. where is he? he was in his castle just a menut ago puting on lip stik when a bright lite suroundid him nd illuminated hiz sexy face. He waz like "AHHHHHH!" nd dispeerd witout a trase. wen he woke galladrial wuz all "ur in a profeci to bee a jedi so do dat legoolus." and he sed "oki galladrel" an than hed set off onn his epeik gournay! he went two find a tauntan and flowwwn too da moostafaar sytem wer he met up wit c3po nd c3po sed "ya u got gud har so lik save da universe frum dark gandaf" and legolas sad "WHAAAT Y IZ GANDAF BAD ND Y IZ HE HEER?" fter a long drumatik paws 3po said "idno" nd legulus screemd. 3pio waz all lik "duuude u sexi whan ur cardiovascular" lagolas blushd a deep dark purpl an sudenly had a maziv bonr ragin in his blause. "um tank u, tehee" "wanta fucka?" c3pio asks. "um shure!" lagolous then bent over nd then 3pio waz lik "i have a vugyna so u hav to bend mi ohvr." legowlas wus shokd "ur a guirl?" "n hormaphadille!" legoas felt baaaaaaaad! "im sowwy." legolaz bnt 3po ovr and jamd hiz peepi in c3po'z vuchina nd 3po mownd loud. "o babi!" 3po mooed. "i luv u my cooti patooti dynosoor butt lov pii nd i hat pie but i lik u evn tho ur a pi nd dinosors r kinda ugly but ur not ur a preti stegowsoros nd stegosorosis rnt normuly atractiv butt ur atracttiv nd dats veri god!" aftar 5 ours of sexutall inacorse legoloas finawy kaym an shouted "OOUuhuhuhhughgighgughgghhgggg!" aproxmetly 13.9 secnds afer 4pio bluew herhiz hott oilay lod al ovr da groond. egolas and 3ipo colapsed 2 the grund n exaushstan as dey kudled nd staird into echoderz eyez. legows luked in 3pios i'z n sed "wnt 2 mak mi a pitsa?" 3pio lukkd mitochontriacilly nto hz iyez nd seed, "no" nd twurkd awai leevin legomanwee spichls n swad.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Caper 35_**

manwil in ganbledors volanik lair he waz sitin on hiz beeed nd listnin 2 slayer wen jar jar binks wakd in nd sed "sirsa whatsa wesa willsa dosa sirsa!" dark ganduf loooked at him wil hi drumd hiz fengrz tugetr "MUAHAHAHA! im so evil bcuz bin evil iz fun nd been evil iz lyk bein evil so m evil ecuz bing evil iz lik bean evil wyl beyng evil on a wenzdaa caws im evillllllllllllll!" jar jar ws all lie "oksa, bisa dasa waisa wudsa usa fuksa thissa boxsa?" gandolf got maad nd wuz lyk "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" hi den kild him wt hiz majk powrz


	3. Chapter 3

**Par: Q**

leglus sowd up an sed "eye wl stahp u" ad den e kid dark ganf wth hz miller lite sabr a thn den ws ll li "yeh" an


	4. Chapter 4

**W #:09}{;**

lekosol reutrnrd hom nd 3io vas waytin on hiz bed sexili. legolas wa shokd, "water u doin hiree?" 3pio gigld "i cam in thru da wndo." "oh" leggolaus sid wile iying up 3pioz pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis bodi. 3pio den sed "gud gob savn da univrs, lets al fuk tugeda!" lugoas ws confuzd "wat du u men bi dat?" 3pio holerd "cum in boiz!" chuwbaka, jar, gandof, obi 1 kinobi, hitler, spock, a wale, nd obama waked in da rum warin spandix nd yeld n unisin "lets gt it un!" "wuznt jar jar nd dark ganlf ded?" "no u kild der bad gosts," 3p xpland "o" legs sed. ftr hi did dat all da guyz thru him on da grund n tor ff hiz cothz n did a humn centipede. "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" leg screemd "o babi" dey ten strechd legoaus's asshol a mile lung nd tey al jamd dere dingalingadongz in at de sam tym. legoolos quaked, "eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

evrbudi caim togeda an de univers ws at pice.

Findow


End file.
